From Foes to Friends, and Maybe More
by LaLunaSole
Summary: For Princeliamkirby! A two-shot of forgiveness and growing feelings


**A gift, for a friend of mine. I had asked him for the crackiest pairing he could think of a long while ago and this is it!**

The autumn air was crisp and biting at Lucy's skin as she made her way through the park, slowly admiring the colors of the leaves and the sound of the fallen ones crunching beneath her feet. She was wearing a long sleeve-pale gray sweater, a pair of mahogany brown pants that fit her like a glove, a pair of gray boots with a fur trim and a pair of gloves matching her pants with a fur trim in a darker color. Her golden tresses fell upon her shoulders in soft curls and a smile was on her face.

She wandered through the park admiring the beauty of it all when the noise of a throat clearing behind her caught her attention. She whipped around to see someone she hadn't in a very long time, Bora of Prominence. Her eyes widened and she instinctively reached for her keys, she thrust one outward, ready to call when he backed up with his arms in the air.

"Please wait! I-Im not here for anything bad, I promise!" he said with his eyes pleading her to believe him. She stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed and eyed his hands. Noticing there weren't any rings on them she lowered her key, but kept her hand on it just in case.

"What are you doing here Bora?" her voice steely and cold toward the man that had one tried to kidnap her.

"Look, I'm not here to do anything I swear, I-" he sighs looking down "I just wanted to talk to you" he looked up at her. She stared at him, seemingly weighing whether or not to listen but inevitably nodded.

He took it as a good sign and smiled weakly "I wanted to say how sorry I was about everything that I did, lying, tricking, and kidnapping you. I was a horrible person… I AM a horrible person" he looked down his eyes shadowed.

"Nothing I say or do could ever make up for the crimes I've committed, I know that but…but I just needed to tell you how sorry I am. Don't think bad of me, but I've been following your career, thinking about how happy you are and the wonderful things you've accomplished I can't help but hate myself for nearly taking it from you, knowing if my plan had succeeded all those wonderful experiences you've had and will continue having would never have happened. Then I remember how so many of my plans have succeeded and I find my self-hating grow to a level beyond loathing as I wonder how many amazing, spectacular, and even mediocre moments were stolen away."

Tears rolled down his face in rivers, flowing to no end, no matter how much he wiped them away or tried to calm himself down, they just continued to roll. Lucy looked on, her heart aching at the sight of the man, she never like seeing anyone upset let alone in tears. She silently walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

Bora stiffened at the contact and quickly pulled away, much to the celestial mage's confusion.

"I don't," he took in a shaky breath before releasing it again "I don't d-deserve… Your k-kindness… T-to b-be consoled" he said between sniffles in sobs. "I d-don't e-even want to be f-for-" he sighed "forgiven…I don't deserve it, I just wanted you know I truly am sorry, for everything I did…" he paused briefly before adding, in barely a whispered tone, "I'm so so sorry"

Lucy could stand it no longer, she felt so bad for him and jus wished to take all his pains away. Carrying that kind of burden will weigh on the soul, she knows, she can see it on him. Without a moments hesitation she leapt forward and grabbed him into a tight hug. Knowing he would try and free himself she held tighter, and just as she had presumed, he tried to break free of her caring embrace.

Eventually he stopped trying, knowing he was getting no-where fast he stopped all efforts of struggling and let her hold him. Soon afterward though, he found himself gripping her as if she were his lifeline, the only thing holding him down to earthland. He was a sobbing mess, unable to stop the tears that flowed from his eyes.

"I was so alone…when I was li-little" he told her, still sobbing into the crook of her neck "m-my parents… They had died when I was… five and… Titan Nose took me in… They practically raised me… I was convinced everything was fine… Being so y-young… I was easy to mani-hic-pulate"

Lucy tightened her hold, wondering how people could be so cruel as to take a grieving child and train him to be a criminal.

"Shhh" she told him "breath in and out slowly, yeah just like that. Everyone deserves forgiveness, no one should carry such burdens, especially not alone. Titan Nose, they took advantage of you, they knew you would follow them, they used your pain and childhood ignorance to change you. It's not all your fault. While taking responsibility for your actions is noble, you must remember not to take all the blame upon yourself."

She waited for her words to sink in before beginning again, "And never say you're a horrible person, horrible people don't cry over previous sins, nor do they apologize for them, you're not horrible, you're just misguided… second chances, they have helped many, and everyone deserves a second chance" she pulled away slightly and gripped his chin and moved it so that they were looking at each other.

She smiled softly "Even you" she said with so much confidence and sincerity he actually began to believe her.

"How?" he asked gently

"How what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly

"How can you be so kind after all I did to you?"

At this, she laughs light heartedly "If I was mean to all the people who had hurt me, be it physically or emotionally, I wouldn't have many friends. Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, the Raijinshou...they were all enemies at one time, they fought toward destroying me and my family, but in the end just joined it, and those who were already a part of it just grew more fond. Love filled their hearts and now they'd fight to hell and back to ensure the guilds, and just about anyone else's safety."

He smiles, imagining himself doing all these good deeds, a second chance sounded pretty nice.

"Fairy Tail, it seems, is a great place for second chances" the blonde says "perhaps you should join and try your hand at one?" she smiles at his shocked face.

"R-really?! T-that's.. its..I-"

"Just say yes" she says giggling at the sputtering male

He nods numbly still trying to absorb what had just happened. She cheered and suddenly pulled him away much to his surprise "W-where are we going?!"

She laughs again, buts this time its loud and wholehearted and filled with joy "To Fairy Tail of course!"


End file.
